


You are the Best Thing (that’s ever been mine)

by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee



Series: True Love or Something [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Valentine's Day, fluff and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: “You two are the most pathetically in love people I know – how the fuck do you forget Valetnines’ Day?” Pidge demands from where she leans through the dumbwaiter window.“Maybe we’re adults who don’t buy into Hallmark holidays, Pidge.”"Lance, you made us celebrate National Talk Like a Pirate Day one year.  I think all the evidence indicates you fully endorse Hallmark holidays.”Keith and Lance forget Valentines' Day.  (takes place their first year of marriage)





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOODNESS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS
> 
> I didn't realize the intern OCs would be so popular; I'm so excited! Fear not, they will return in later fics; I just had to write a fluffy Klance fic for this 'verse for Valentines' Day. Sorry if this is a little rough, it's mostly unedited as I am still sick. Hopefully I'll be feeling better soon and back to writing longer stuff.

**You are the Best Thing (that’s ever been mine)**

“You two are the most pathetically in love people I know – how the fuck do you forget Valetnines’ Day?” Pidge demands from where she leans through the dumbwaiter window.

Lance sticks his tongue out at her because he’s actually a child and ducks around Keith to grab a mini orange off the kitchen counter to throw at their neighbor, “Maybe we’re adults who don’t buy into Hallmark holidays, Pidge.”

      “Ow, _Lance_ ,” she chucks the orange back at him, “you made us celebrate National Talk Like a Pirate Day one year. I think all the evidence indicates you fully endorse Hallmark holidays.”

      Keith, like a traitor, snickers at that.

      “Watch it, babe, I can always throw a mini-orange at you,” Lance warns, shaking a menacing fruit in Keith’s direction.

      Keith, standing at the stove, laughs out loud at that, “Oh yes, I’m very scared of you and your citrus.”

      “As you should be.”

      “I’m still wondering how you both managed to _actually forget_ Valentines’ Day this year,” Pidge says.  

      Keith shrugs, “I’m still not convinced it’s real.”

      “Okay, well, he’s crazy, ignore him,” Lance says, trying to lean past Keith and steal some bacon from the pan – breakfast for dinner is a legitimate life choice, shut up Pidge – and gets elbowed in the shoulder for his trouble, “Ow, mean.”

      “You called me crazy and then tried to steal bacon out of a very hot pan. You have problems.”

      Lance hooks his chin over Keith’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around Keith’s stomach and leaning most of his body weight on his back, “Can I _please_ have some bacon?”

      “When it’s not surrounded by scalding grease, sure.”

      “Ew, quit being obnoxiously cute and just answer my question so Hunk and I can settle our bet,” Pidge complains from the dumbwaiter.

      “You make bets about out failures? That’s sad,” Lance says, turning his head so his cheek is resting on Keith’s shoulder but he can still stare at Pidge.

      “Eh, we were betting on when you’d both start freaking out over what to get each other like you normally do, but then you didn’t do the freakout thing so we spent today betting on why not.”

      Keith cranes his neck back so he can peer around Lance’s head at Pidge, “Are we that predictable?”

      “Yes.”

      “Huh,” he goes back to poking at the bacon, “Interesting.”

      “So did you guys seriously just forget it was Valentines’ Day or is there more to this story?” she asks, “Because this is about all I can take of the Lance-and-Keith-being-cute-and-domestic show.”

      Lance and Keith trade looks, then both swivel their heads around to look at Pidge and shrug in sync. “We just forgot.”

      “Gross,” is her final pronouncement before retreating back through the dumbwaiter and closing the door behind her.

…

            Lance is staring at him. Keith is broadly fine with this, most of the time it’s nice having Lance’s attention like this. There’s something very compelling about the feeling of being _seen_ , being _special_ and _known_ to another person. To Lance, specifically. But this doesn’t feel like one of those stares.

            Finally he gives up and sets down his fork. They’re sitting on the living room floor to eat dinner, the way they often do. Lance has dubbed eating dinner at the kitchen table when there’s only the two of them to be ‘creepy’ and although Keith teased him for it at the time, he secretly agrees. He didn’t really have a kitchen-table childhood. His best mealtime memories with his mom feature sitting on the ground, often outside, sometimes by a fire. And the food wasn’t that great, but the stars were out more often than not and something about sitting shoulder to shoulder with another person with nothing in the way and nothing around feels warmer, realer than sitting at a table would.

            He frowns at Lance, who looks away like it isn’t really obvious he was staring and not eating. Keith frowns harder and picks up his fork and jabs his ridiculous spouse in the shoulder with the tines. Lance, ever dramatic, yelps and scoots away.

            “Hey!”

            “What.”

            “I should ask you that, you’re the one going around stabbing people with kitchen cutlery!”

            Keith sighs. “What’s,” he makes a vague gesture because Shiro got basically all of the emotional communication genes in the family, “with you.”

            Lance raises an eyebrow at him, “My husband just stabbed me with a fork. It was very traumatic.”

            “I did not stab you and you’re evading the question.”

            “Did too, and am not.”

            Keith sighs, sets down his plate, and folds his arms, swiveling around to face the idiot he married. “I would like it on the record that I hate emotional conversations and this is your fault for starting one.”

            “Duly noted.”

            “Okay. You seem…weird. What’s wrong?”

            “Keith Kogane, ladies and gentlemen, the new Dr. Phil.”

            Keith flicks him between the eyes. Hey, it’s what Shiro used to do when teenage Keith was being sullen. Or adult Keith was being annoying. Really, it’s kind of Shiro’s go-to solution for Keith-related attitude problems. “Stop it.”

            “Did you just flick me?”

            “You were being…” Keith makes another vague hand gesture, “Sullen.”

            And Lance actually has the audacity to _laugh._ And not just a chuckle, it’s a full-on, full-body, laugh. He’s wiping tears from his eyes and Keith’s…Keith has no idea what’s going on.

            “What is wrong with you!” he finally demands, taking Lance’s face between his hands and pressing their foreheads together.

            Lance is still laughing but now he’s draping his arms around Keith’s neck and shaking his head, “You’re so _you_.”

            “What does that _mean_?”

            Lance sighs, laughter fit over for now and shakes his head again, fingers toying with the ends of Keith’s hair. “So you know how Pidge low-key broke into our house and demanded to know why we’d forgotten Valentines’ Day?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I _totally forgot Valentines’ Day_.”

            “I know; we’ve established this. I’m pretty sure Pidge won or lost twenty bucks over it.”

            Lance shakes his head, still chuckling a little, “No, you don’t get it. So we’ve been doing stupid Valentines’ Day stuff crafts and stuff with the kids at work for like the past _week,_ right?”

            “Yeah…”

            “So we’ve been doing so much arts and crafts junk that I kind of…lost track of which day actually _was_ Valentines’ Day. The kids have been saying ‘Happy Valentines’ Day’ to me for a _week_ ; it didn’t really _click_ that it was _today_. And then Pidge showed up when we – ”

            “ _\- I.”_

“ _\- you_ were making dinner and…I realized it was today.”

            “Wow, I’m kind of impressed with the power of your obliviousness.”

            “I know, right?” Lance sighs, eyes suddenly dimming, “I just feel really bad.”

            “Why?” Keith blinks at him.

            Lance stops toying with Keith’s hair and skips to just running his fingers through the ends, “You know why I like these dumb Hallmark holidays?”

            “Not really. They confuse me.”

            That shakes a laugh out of Lance but it’s watery. “I like dumb Hallmark holidays because…they’re about making people feel special. They’re about doing something nice and unusual for other people so they know how much you care about them. And it’s super cheesy and dumb, but I come from this big, ridiculous family, right? And sometimes when you’re one of six kids it’s really easy to just feel like a number. But on holidays I’d get a chance to give each of my sisters and my moms something that was just for them. And yeah, I’d go way overboard and it was kind of dumb, but I wanted them to all have something that was _theirs._ You know?”

            No, Keith doesn’t know, not really. His mother was never really into holidays. They barely did anything for _Christmas,_ much less the smaller holidays. But then he thinks back to his earlier thoughts on being seen and known by another person, by _Lance,_ and how important that was. And maybe he gets it now, a little. So he nods.

            Lance clears his throat, “And then there’s you. And you’re…amazing. You deserve so much love and attention and you’ve got this whole tragic backstory lone wolf thing going on and that’s cool, but…I dunno. I just want to smother you with all the good things in the world sometimes. Because you deserve it, you jerk.”

            Keith’s not sure what to do with that. He’s not…he doesn’t know how to handle these feelings, these emotions that sneak up on him sometimes, that wrap themselves around his heart and squeeze. Because sometimes he’ll glance over at Lance, and it’ll just be an ordinary day, they’ll be talking about nothing, nothing at all, but something will hit him and freeze his insides and melt his heart all at once and he’ll be overcome with this crashing wave of affection for this gorgeous, irrepressible person who’s snuck into his life and taken over everything. And he’ll be filled with utter bewilderment sometimes at the way that Lance has become part of everything in his world, there’s not a thing that hasn’t been touched, changed, made better because of this ridiculous human being he gets to come home to every night.

            Lance is still talking, “So when Pidge showed up and I realized I actually _had_ forgotten Valentines’ Day. I kind of…uh…freaked out. Internally. Because holy fuck, how did I forget Valentines’ Day? I felt like I’d let you down.”

            “Hey,” Keith says oh-so-articulately, he really doesn’t know what to say here, he doesn’t, but he needs to say _something_ before Lance ties himself in any more knots over this, “You do realize that until I was fifteen I thought Valentine’s Day was fake, right?”

            Lance blinks at him. “What?”

            “Yeah. Grew up in the wilderness, right? I think Shiro’s still stumbling across misconceptions about the real world I grew up with that no one’s bothered to correct. Anyway, that stuff? Holidays? Didn’t really mean a whole lot until I met you. They’re just… _days_ to me. You’re the one who makes them mean something. Valentines’ Day is just a fucking day to me. But it’s a day I get to spend with you. And that’s pretty much the only thing I need for Valentine’s Day. You. And hey, look, I kind of already got that so…”

            “You are so sappy.”

            “Hey, I’m trying to be comforting here. You think I didn’t freak out this morning when I realized I’d forgotten to get you anything for Valentines’ Day? You should see my text history. Shiro may never forgive me.”

            That shakes a real laugh out of Lance and Keith takes the opportunity to drag him into a real hug. “I love you, Lance,” he says, trying to emphasize each word, make them stick, “And I’m sorry I forgot and I’m sorry you were worried about forgetting. You don’t need to do anything special for me. Just being you is enough.”

            “Seriously, you pretend to be all mean and scary but you’re actually a giant marshmallow,” Lance mutters into his shoulder. “Hey. Wait. If you don’t give a fuck what day Valentines’ Day is does that mean that we can celebrate this weekend and it’ll mean the exact same same thing to you as it would have today?”

            “If that’s what you want to do, yeah.”

            “Think about it, day-after-Valentines’-Day discount candy.”

            “Just no glitter this year.”

            “No glitter, promise.”

           They stay tangled together on the floor, leaning against the couch for a long moment before Lance breaks the silence. “Babe.”

            “What?”

            “I think the cats stole my bacon.”

            “Serves you right for freaking out about Valentines’ day instead of eating it.”

            Lance apparently doesn’t have a comeback for that because he kisses Keith instead of saying something witty. Keith is fine with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.


End file.
